Light emitting arrays can include a matrix of light emitting elements, in particular light emitting diodes LEDs. The light emitting array can include light emitting strings each including a string of serial connected LEDs. For dimming and controlling a light beam provided by the light emitting array, individual light emitting elements can be bypassed by a bypass switch connected in parallel to the respective light emitting element. A bypass switch can be a transistor controlled by a control unit including a matrix LED controller. The matrix controller can also monitor fault conditions of the light emitting diodes. A separate current driver can deliver a supply current for the serial connected light emitting elements.